The Lure Of The Shiny
by MuffinxXxSyndrome
Summary: The month had gone by so damn quick, and it was only yesterday Saisha'd managed to actually find a place of her own. However, even with all the problems of the house and the jobs she'd been taking, there was only one thing that was truly bothering her; Why did Winter have to be so COLD? A Gray Fullbuster X OC One Shot Extract - Full Story might follow depending on feedback


**[Authors Notes] **Hey everyone! It's Jozei back from the grave! Well, not really. I've got no excuse for not being online since the end of July – in fact, that's about when I took up full-time work as a manager and of course ran out of any spare time I had left. But now I've taken some time off, and I've got a one-shot for you all! This is a stand-alone chapter from a Gray Fullbuster story I've been working on along side another ten different stories on and off through my spare time. Of course you all know I love writing Long-Shots with involved plot lines, so of course the story this one's from will be another of my Involved Long-Shots. Please review and let me know what you think of this story; I was thinking of uploading this one when I've finished [The Fear Of Blood] – Which I'm finishing the last nine chapters, so there's not long to go (I'll have the story finished by the end of January)

Anyway, read on, and don't forget to let me know what you think of this one! I will have more work submitted soon - I just wanted to kick it off with a one-shot before I update the big stuff!

~Jozei

_**[The Lure Of The Shiny]**_

It was one wonderfully cold and windy night at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, where the windows were coated with a layer of white, and the people inside were singing and laughing merrily as they drank their favorite drinks around their favorite tables in the main room of the hall, surrounded by all their friends. Saisha remained silent, sitting at the far end of the hall with her legs propped up to her chest to try and keep in whatever warmth she could manage. Her tan cargo shorts and thin teal coloured summers jumper was doing nothing to help her keep warm – all her money had gone to pay for bond, and she spent the last few jewels she had on a heavy dinner so she could cope with the cold overnight.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Saisha blinked through her short copper hair as she eyed the heavily frosted windows with disdain. It seemed like only last week where she managed to join the Fairy Tail guild, and she was left feeling a little overwhelmed. The month had gone by so damn quick, and it was only yesterday Saisha'd managed to actually find a place of her own. However, even with all the problems of the house and the jobs she'd been taking, there was only one thing that was truly bothering her;

Why did Winter have to be so COLD!?

"Here." Came the ever friendly voice belonging to Mirajane, causing Saisha to straighten up after a few moments. Mirajane was smiling, just like she always did as she placed a cup of hot something that smelt good on the counter in front of Saisha.

"Uh, thanks." Saisha spoke, looking back up at Mirajane once again – the smell was heavy with cinnamon, cream and … coconut?

"You don't cope well with the cold, do you?" Mirajane asked, a faint hint of a smile echoing in the tone of her voice – Saisha blinked momentarily as she took in the heavily aromatic scent of the not-cocoa drink Mirajane had given her.

"What makes you say that?" Saisha asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked back up at Mirajane – Yep, that was most certainly coconut in there; what a strange mix for a hot drink.

"I don't know. If the fact that you're glaring at the snow doesn't tell me anything, then I don't know what to think." Mirajane spoke, however there was a giggle in her voice as she folded her arms and tucked her tray under her right arm. "Also, you've got goosebumps all over your legs."

"Well, you're right." Saisha spoke, and she picked up the tall mug of whatever drink it was. "I don't know how _anyone _could walk around without winter clothes on by choice."

"Well you're sitting here in shorts and a jumper; You're being kinda hypocritical there." Mirajane reasoned, causing Saisha to frown down at the mug in her grip momentarily.

"This isn't by choice." She grumbled, and as Mirajane smiled just that little bit more, Saisha took a sip of the mystery drink Mirajane'd brought for her. The flavour caused her to look down at it in surprise – It was a Chai flavour … but Chai was tea, right? "What is this?" She asked, looking back up at Mirajane as the fare woman giggled once again.

"It's a Cinnamon Drink – You don't like hot Chocolate, right?" Blinking momentarily, it took a few moments for Saisha to smile once again, before taking a rather happy sip of her Cinnamon Drink. There was no tea part of this drink, so she was happy. "So I take it Summer's your favorite season then?"

"Nope." Saisha spoke, placing her cup down on the counter again as she cast a frown up at the heavily frosted windows over towards her left. "I prefer Autumn – And Spring, too. Most importantly, they're seasons with many shiny things. Then there's many different kinds of wonderful food that's grown in those seasons – and it's not too hot, and not too cold."

"Ah, so whether there are shiny things is your driving factor in life?" Mirajane questioned, causing Saisha to frown momentarily, once again. "I never would have guessed you'd be a kindred spirit to a Magpie."

"I guess. I never put any thought into it." She replied, and with that, it seemed that Mirajane's questioning was over, for she began to look off at something in the far end of the hall. 'Seemed', was the appropriate word for the situation, for as Saisha took another sip of her cinnamon drink, she heard Mirajane begin to giggle to herself.

"Then in that case, would Gray be your favorite Guild Member?" Mirajane asked, causing a frown to once again creep across Saisha's face.

"I don't think so." She spoke simply, letting her legs back down to the railing of the counter as she took one rather large gulp of her drink.

"Really?" Mirajane spoke, and she sounded rather crestfallen – had she been pinning her hopes on this thought, or something?

"Granted the fact that I like looking at the more athletically built men, I've never really seen anything else in him, at least in my opinion. Though it's just because I've never really spoken with him all that much." Saisha spoke honestly, and Mirajane seemed to think slowly on this – it was obvious she believed the tone of honesty in Saisha's voice, which was probably why she didn't start making fun of the situation, like Saisha'd been expecting. "He's probably a really nice guy when he's not arguing with Natsu, but I don't know anything about him, really."

"And then there's your problem with the cold." Mirajane commented, which was met with Saisha's incline of her head as she took another gulp of her drink. "But from what you said before, I thought he'd be your favorite for sure." Blinking momentarily, Saisha lowered her drink just enough so she could peer at Mirajane over the lip of it.

"Any why's that?" She mumbled, remaining motionless with the cup still to her lips as she saw Mirajane blink momentarily, as if she was caught by surprise at Saisha's question.

"Because Ice's Shiny." Mirajane replied simply, causing Saisha to narrow her gaze upon Mirajane intently. Thinking for several moments, she wondered whether this was true – until she thought on every icicle she'd seen, where it was rough, and just like a chunk of salt – not the least bit shiny at all!

"No it's not!" Saisha exclaimed, rather shocked that Mirajane could have attempted to sway her with shiny words, and for some reason Mirajane adopted a rather deadpanned look.

"What-? Of course Ice is shiny! It's not as reflective as a mirror, but it comes pretty close!" It seemed Saisha's comment had confused her quite a lot.

"No, it doesn't! Ice's got air trapped inside it, which makes it opaque and porous! Therefore it's not shiny!" Saisha retorted, and after a few moments, Mirajane seemed rather flabbergasted at the sudden argument. "I'm telling you, I've never seen _shiny _ice!"

"You're kidding, right?" Mirajane asked after a few moments, and Saisha frowned as she put her drink down and crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head confidently. She snapped her gaze away from the defiant Saisha, and as she looked over towards the opposite side of the Guild Hall with purpose, Saisha picked up her drink once again. "Anyone seen Gray?" Rolling her eyes, Saisha took to finishing her drink with a sigh of satisfaction – she didn't feel anywhere near as cold, thanks to whatever this drink was that Mirajane made for her.

"Did you call me?" Came the voice belonging to Gray, from right behind her – Saisha closed her eyes as she guessed Mirajane was going to get the mage to create some ice for her; Of course all this was obvious from the moment Mirajane began to look for someone.

"Yes! I need you to create some Ice for me!"

"What for?" Gray asked, and as Saisha opened her eyes after a few moments, she saw the mage take a seat on the stool just to her right; Dressed in his usual cargo pants, boots, and a dark blue button up shirt this time, Saisha was quite relieved – at least he wasn't in his underwear again.

"Well, you see-" Mirajane began, smiling sheepishly as Saisha merely sat silently, watching patiently as Gray seemed to cast questioning looks at her. "Saisha said she's never seen shiny ice, and she doesn't believe that ice _is _shiny, so I was hoping you could make some." Gray seemed to sit there for a few seconds, almost not comprehending what it was that Mirajane had just said – Saisha on the other hand remained silent, awaiting whatever proof Mirajane had to the existence of Shiny ice, as if this would sway her opinion or something.

"Fine." Gray spoke, letting out a weary breath as he seemed to hold his hands together for some reason – Saisha raised an eyebrow at this; Usually Gray did some kind of motion with his hands, where he held one hand closed in his other, open hand in some kinda stance – She'd been taking notes on creation magic by watching him, so she knew what she was talking about. Perhaps because this was small scale or something, he wasn't bothering cause he didn't need to focus? "Here." He spoke after a few moments, and as Saisha blinked in mild surprise, Gray passed her something small, and cold enough to send chills down her spine. As he took his hand back, Saisha looked down at the ice he'd made, to see, much to her surprise, a cute little tree frog sitting in the palm of her hand. She lifted it up so she could see it close up, her surprise echoed in her expression as she saw that the ice was indeed a reflective, and perfectly shiny aquamarine.

"Well?" Mirajane spoke, grinning broadly as Saisha kept her gaze glued upon the frog.

"Can't talk – Shiny demands attentions!" Saisha spoke, turning the intricate frog between her fingertips to look at the rest of the detail - where from the corner of her eye, she noticed that the clothes Gray had been wearing had suddenly vanished. However she had her attention on the little, gorgeous, in her thoughts, intricately formed frog of ice that was actually shiny, so for the first time in the whole span of time she'd been coming to the guild everyday, surprisingly she wasn't caught by surprise at this.

"Gray, your clothes..." She vaguely heard Mirajane say, and there was something that Gray seemed to exclaim as he leapt to his feet – however Saisha's eyes widened in horror as she saw the ice beginning to melt in her very hands.

"Oh no!" Saisha squeaked, for the first time cursing the warmth that her hands retained as the frog continued to melt.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, now clothed as surprise echoed in his voice - Mirajane just began to laugh at the display.

"Saisha, it's _ice._" Mirajane spoke, causing Saisha to look at her quickly.

"I know that! How do I save it from melting?!" Saisha demanded, fidgeting as she felt the frog continue to melt in her hands.

"I don't think you can." Mirajane commented, continuing to laugh as Gray watched with a dumbfounded look across his face. She was right – there was no way to save it from melting, but if she crammed it into a freezer, it was going to over-freeze anyway, so what could she do? A squeak escaped Saisha as she came to a realisation, snapping her gaze back to Gray as he seemed to give her a rather confused look.

"Please! Fix it!" She pleaded, holding the frog back out to Gray.

"It's still going to melt, you know." Gray spoke, however Saisha remained defiant. He seemed to let out a breath in exasperation, then, as Saisha was about to lower her hands in defeat, she felt him lift the frog from her hands. Blinking, and looking up at Gray, she saw a perplexed kind of frown across his face as he refroze the frog for her. It was a few moments before he passed the frog back to her, entirely refrozen. The chill that ran through her hands was even worse than last time – however she ignored it as she placed the frog upon the counter quickly, clasping her hands together as she thought quickly on how she was going to do this – a thin layer of green should do just right – even if it melted, the crystal should keep the form perfectly well.

"Density, point four, opacity at minimum." A white magic circle appeared around her hands as she spoke, and as she separated her hands, she carefully held them over the frog on the counter top. "Crystal Make; Skin."

"Crystal Make?" Mirajane questioned, however Saisha furrowed her brow as she focused hard on creating that thin layer she specified – She could feel a lot of Mana disappearing from her, and yet there was only a faint glowing in the space between her hands. "I didn't know you used creation magic, Saisha."

"No, actually, I'm-" Saisha began, biting down on her lip as she felt pain begin to appear in her fingertips; Like normal; at least that was until she felt a splinter of crystal suddenly stab her in the thumb. Pulling her hands away with a squeak of shock, she held her hands out so she could look – a splinter of green-tinted crystal was poking out of her right thumb, and her fingertips were red with burns. "-learning..." She spoke with a sigh, plucking the splinter from her thumb as she looked down at the frog. It was now a green colour, and as Saisha looked down at it properly, she felt rather upset. It wasn't ice anymore, she just turned the whole thing into a crystal. "And I went and ruined it..."

"I don't think so." Mirajane spoke, a giggle echoing in her voice, however Saisha just rest her head on the counter, massaging her pained hands as the frog was lifted from the counter. "Hang on – What did you try to do, Saisha?"

"Tried to layer it with crystal so it wouldn't lose its form, even if it melted..." Saisha grumbled into the counter, frowning slightly as she saw blisters beginning to form on her fingertips. "I didn't do anything but turn it into a crystal ..."

"Gray … have a look at this." Saisha heard Mirajane speak, however she just turned her head so she was staring at the wall to her left. She asked him to refreeze the frog, and she went and ruined the whole bloody thing … just her luck, wasn't it?

"I'll be damned." Gray spoke, surprise echoing faintly in his voice – however Saisha just remained ever silent, closing her eyes slowly as her fingers began to numb down a bit.

"It's kinda like Miracle Ice, isn't it?" Mirajane said, causing Saisha to begrudgingly turn her head on the counter to look at Gray and Mirajane. Gray was looking at the ruined ice sculpture, curiosity in his expression as he held it up for him to look at; For some reason, Saisha had to blink her eyes a few times to actually stop herself from staring like an idiot.

"Miracle Ice?" She finally asked, remaining motionless as she saw Gray look back at her – Mirajane was smiling for some reason as she began to head to the other end of the counter.

"It's a form of ice that doesn't melt, even if Natsu were to try and melt it with his fire." Gray spoke, and he passed her back the frog after a few moments. "That's not it – but you managed to change it into something close to it." Saisha looked at the ice, feeling rather glum as she stared at the altered frog – He was right. The frog was still as cold as ice, however it wasn't melting.

"But I wasn't trying to change it..." Saisha complained, straightening up after a few moments as she saw Gray rise to his feet. She blinked, watching as he began to walk back to where he'd been seated beforehand. "Uh … Thank you!" Saisha called out after a few moments hesitation, however all Gray did was wave slightly. She watched silently, closing her grip around the little frog as he disappeared to the other side of the hall. Her fingertips still hurt from the blistering, however, as she looked back down at her hands, she did begin to wonder, maybe … if she surrounded herself with the arctic climate more, she might be able to get a better hang of her magic – after all, as she thought about it, the magic that she uses, if one doesn't know, looks identical to Grays … only, it's crystal instead of ice. And, now that she'd been proven wrong about the existence of shiny objects in winter, she'd be in bliss if she was surrounded by nothing but glittering, shiny ice.

Mirajane watched from her place at the other end of the hall, her carrying tray held in her arms so that her sweet smile was hidden from view. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Saisha rise to her feet and begin to leave, and as the usually energetic woman looked over towards Gray was seated, a broad grin crept across her hidden lips. It looked like Gray might have another admirer at this rate.


End file.
